Leidos support will be provided to CCG/NCI to assume coordination of all open NCI TCGA purchase orders that expire on 9/30/14 or 3/31/15.These purchase orders relate to the invoicing of tissue source sites that have provided raw materials and clinical data necessary to expand the Cancer Genome Atlas program. Leidos will create a new Clinical Project Manager 1 position to provide dedicated subject matter expertise and technical project management support for the period of 9/1/14 through 6/30/15. The scope of work includes the following: ? Per guidance from NCI, Leidos will assume coordination of all open NCI TCGA purchase orders (57) that expire 3/31/2015; the NCI ARRA funds supporting this work expires 9/2015. ? Communicate with vendors (PIs and Business Offices) to encourage/facilitate invoice preparation. Invoicing will account for $5M of the $15M ARRA funds committed ($10M has been reimbursed). ? Track requests for and receipt/payment of invoices; access tools provided by the NCI and the Biospecimen Core Resource; resolve/reconcile discrepancies.